With development of science and technology, a requirement for watching television by using a mobile phone or other mobile terminal products constantly increases around the world. A new wireless communications functional part that emerges accordingly is mainly a telescopic antenna. However, the telescopic antenna needs to occupy certain space of a mobile phone. In addition, based on a user's requirement for optimal experience of communication performance, a position for disposing a telescopic antenna usually conflicts with a GPS (Global Positioning System) antenna or a Wi-Fi (wireless fidelity) antenna.
To resolve this problem, when designing a mobile terminal, technical personnel consider moving the GPS antenna and the Wi-Fi antenna to other positions for arrangement, or moving the telescopic antenna to another position for placement, which, however, deprives a user of optimal performance experience. In addition, because the telescopic antenna and other antennas, such as the GPS antenna, cannot share space, a size of the mobile terminal is large. Therefore, the technical personnel still dispose these antennas together. In this disposition manner, when the telescopic antenna is extended, a surrounding metal environment of the GPS antenna and the other antennas changes, and therefore resonance frequency between the GPS antenna and the other antennas and the surrounding environment changes, and communication frequency of the GPS antenna and the other antennas deviates. Therefore, communication performance noticeably deteriorates, and the GPS antenna and the other antennas of the user even cannot work properly.